1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a power supply system, and more particularly to a power supply system combining with multiple functions therein.
2. The Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, portable power supply devices are popularly employed for exterior electric appliances. The power supply device acts mainly by means of a power supply system disposed therein. The power supply system can be connected with an exterior direct-power unit so as to make the direct-power unit to provide power for the electric appliance. If the direct-power unit has electrodes reversely connected with the power supply system, some trouble is usually brought about to the electric appliance. So a protecting mechanism is often needed to protect the electric appliance against the reverse connection. Besides, the power supply system generally has a hot swapping function so as to avoid power interruption of the electric appliance during replacing the direct-power unit. However, at present, the power supply system is endowed with only one function of protecting the electric appliance against the reverse connection or the hot swapping function so that results in a poor protection for the electric appliance. Therefore, a power supply system capable of combining with the functions therein is required.